everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddie Van Pelt
Madeline "Maddie" Van Pelt is one of the main characters in Every Witch Way. She is the leader of the Panthers, the queen of pink smoothies, the most popular girl in school and a witch! History In Season 1, Maddie becomes enemies with Emma because of Daniel. She then finds out that she is a witch and decides to get revenge on Emma. Maddie turned Daniel into a lizard and sets Sophie up with Beau. When Emma and Andi argue, she turns Andi into a Panther. Maddie tries to become The Chosen One with help from the principal but then defeats her with the help of Emma in the season finale. (The Chosen One.) In Season 2, Maddie loses her powers and finds out that her mother has them. She gets Diego to help her get them back. She gets them back later in the season. Maddie becomes a nicer person according to Daniel presumably because of Diego influence. She then starts to develop a crush on him. They kiss in the Season 2 finale. Physical Appearance Maddie has long blonde curly hair and hazel eyes. She also wears a bow hairpin and a necklace and ring every once and awhile. She wears fashionable clothing and high heels along with the Iridium High uniform. Personality Maddie is portrayed as a self-absorbed blonde. She's the most popular girl in school and the leader of The Panthers. She is always concerned about her looks and what she wears. She always broke up with her ex-boyfriend, Daniel until he gave up and refused to take her back. (In Season 1) Even though weird things seemed to happen around her all the time - such as rain in the hallway - Maddie never seemed surprised or even concerned despite the fact that she didn't always know about her powers. Since she's been dating Diego Rueda Maddie has seemed to be much nicer and considerate to certain people and the rest of The Panthers in Season 2. For example when her mom asked Maddie about her opinion on an outfit Maddie said "Who cares about fashion, the Magic Realm is at stake!" showing that she cares more about her powers than fashion. Relationships 'Diego Rueda' (Boyfriend/Currently Dating) Diego Rueda and Maddie are good friends. Maddie went to the school dance with Diego in The Chosen One. During the summertime Diego hung out with her and tried to help her gain her powers back. Maddie then develops feelings for him. Then, Daniel (during the storm) convinced her to tell Diego they are official. They went to the play together and afterwards, dinner together. They had to hide their relationship from Maddie's mother, Ursula, who doesn't approve of Maddie dating a kanay. Diego's influence on Maddie has changed her a lot, and it has made her a nicer person. They are constantly flirting and having a secret relationship. In Emma Wants a Cracker Maddie's face is turned into a mood ring showing her emotions on her face. When Diego comes into the room she is blushing and very embarrassed and upset when he leaves. They had their first kiss in the end of Season 2. (Emma vs. Emma) 'Daniel Miller '(Ex-boyfriend/Good Friend) Daniel and Maddie have had an off-and-on relationship for a while.they broke up 73 times.Maddie uses him and breaks up with him every now and then expecting that he would take her back. However in Discovery, Daniel refused to take her back after she dumped him for no good reason. She is now battling Emma in order to win Daniel back. Throughout all of season 1 she's tried to make Emma's life miserable so Daniel would date her instead of Emma. (Daniel didn't want to take Meaddie back because he liked Emma. In Season 2 in the episode Stormageddon they share moments and Daniel states that Diego has made Maddie a nicer person while Maddie states that Daniel should get back together with Emma. 'Sophie Johnson '''and' Katie Rice (sidekicks/best friends forever) Sophie and Katie are Maddie's posse. The trio call themselves The Panthers.' They're basically her minions and do whatever she asks them to do. Even though she manipulates them at times, they never seem to get angry with her. They always try their best to please Maddie. As of The Big Rescue, Maddie and her mother are now officially using these two girls for their spell experiments. Katie and Sophie are always there for Maddie and try to calm her down at certain times. They are Jealous that Diego is stealing Maddie's attention in Season 2 but then accept the fact that their all friends. 'Emma Alonso (Frenemy) Emma is Maddie's nemesis. Maddie became jealous of Emma the first day after she saw Daniel showing Emma around the school. Things get worse when she learns that she and Emma are both witches, when Maddie believes that she should be the only witch at school. She has decided to "destroy" Emma. In The Big Chill, she wanted to cast a spell for everyone to hate Emma but instead it backfired and froze Emma instead. In The Chosen One they had to work together to destroy The Principal. In the beginning of Season 2 she wanted revenge on Emma because she thinks she's the reason she lost her powers and she stole Daniel from her, but she moved on from Daniel and took a interest in Diego Rueda. In Emma Wants a Cracker Maddie thinks Emma turned her face into a mood ring and that she should fix it. Andi Cruz ' (Frenemy) Before Emma came to Iridium High, Andi and Maddie were enemy's because Maddie not liking Andi because she's tomboyish and Andi not liking Maddie because she's part of the Panthers which Andi dislikes. . 'Jax Novoa ' (Rival) Maddie and Jax fight in the cafeteria because Maddie try's to get revenge on Jax after he makes her hop around school. However, this is before Maddie gains her powers back from her mom. 'Tony Myers ' (Acquaintance) In Pantherized Tony went to Maddie's house and pretended that Maddie and him had a science project due so Emma could save Andi and get the hexoren back. Powers and Abilities * 'Atmokinesis'- As seen in Discovery, when Maddie gets mad, she can cause a storm, lightning or make it rain. * 'Spell Casting'- Like Emma, Maddie has the ability to cast spells. For example, she turned Katie's hair blue. She also used a spell in The Big Chill to freeze Emma. She also used her powers in a magic duel with Desdemona in Emma vs. Emma, but missed. * 'Animal Transformation'- Maddie turned Lily into a monkey. It seems the animal parts appear and after a few minutes the animal takes over. * 'Teleportation'- Maddie was seen to be able to teleport from her house to The Seven. When she teleports, her body turns into a puff of blue-green smoke and reappeares somewhere else. * 'Conjuration' - Maddie has been seen thought the season making things such as smoothies objects and people and many other things appear out of nothing. *'Telekinesis'- She has mad multiple lockers and other objects and people move with her mind even Katie said she made Sophie fly multiple times. *'Mind control''' - She turned Andi into a panther but Emma reversed the spell. Trivia * Her magic is blue-green with gold sparkles around it. * Maddie's Latin American Counterpart is Matilda Roman. * Her signature is twirling her index finger around and around and then pointing at the thing she is using magic on. * She has broken up with Daniel 74 times. * It is revealed in Which Witch Is Which? that Maddie's first name is Madeline. * She loves fashion. * Her mother Ursula had her powers however Maddie gets her powers back in the Season 2 episode Double Trouble. * Maddie loves smoothies. * Her BFFs are Sophie and Katie. * Her dad died when she was little. * She turned Andi into a Panther. * She loves shoes. * She loves all types of chocolate. * Unicorns freak her out. * She loves dogs. * She hates horror movies. * She loves romantic comedies. * She is allergic to cotton and geese. * She is dating Diego Rueda. * She kissed Diego for the first time in Emma vs. Emma. * She likes onions. * Her ex-boyfriend is Daniel. * She's had a magic fight with both Emma (twice), Jax, and Desdemona, thus giving her the most count of magic fights in the series. * She is portrayed by Paris Smith. * Maddie and Daniel have seen to be good friends in Stormageddon. * Maddie's dad died when she was little just like Emma's mom. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Panthers Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Females